


The One Who Was Spared

by Bunzlefluff



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunzlefluff/pseuds/Bunzlefluff
Summary: “ Get out of here Kitten before i change my mind” You were scared. Four men had killed the driver of your coach, including its passengers. Except you. You were the one who was spared... All you could remember was those steel blue eyes. That southern texan deep drawl of the man who...let you go.But you were spared from that event. Youll never see the man again! Right?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 52





	The One Who Was Spared

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writing some smutty goodness~ Please dont expect this to be so long... I really did try haha!!

You've seen this man somewhere before. He was familiar. Saint Denis may have been a large place. But this man. Youve encountered him once before when he robbed the stagecoach you were in which was on its way to Saint Denis a month ago.

Was that the same man? He had let you live that night... You had to walk to Saint Denis which took you hours...

But here he was. Now im Saint Denis.

It was almost as if this man was around every corner. Wearing a black union shirt, suspenders and a large black jacket with a tan shoulder patch. He always seemed to eye you from a far... Which made you uneasy. You changed your routine up to the point you'd take the alleys to get home now. Which all seemed to go well.

Till he found where you worked.

You worked as a saloon girl in Sain Denis. The fancier saloon. Not the slums.

You often served food and handled drinks from time to time. Cleaned etc. Noting more.

One night however. You went to greet someone who walked in. But choked on your words when you realized who you were greeting. He rose a brow at you as he saw your reaction. You Could've sworn he smirked.

But you kept it professional and guided him to a table. Far from the bar.

You hoped that by doing this, you wouldn't have to deal with him as much.

Maybe the bar will get packed as it usually does at this time of night. Or maybe you can slip to the back and trade positions with your fellow coworker.

You hoped anyways.

" Howdy miss, Ill get started with a bottle of whiskey" You came back from your thoughts as he spoke to you. Hos voice... So alluring. Deep in a southern drawl. It was enough to melt you.

But his look was different. He may have been polite. But his eyes read something else. Red flags in your mind. You had to get away.

" Coming right up mister" You told him as you went to the bar. You felt his eyes on you the entire time. It sent shivers down your spine. You locked at the clock. 30 more minutes...

You brought the man his whiskey. But when he took it from you, he had grabbed your hand. Causing her to look at him. A little startled as he took a sip, staring you down like a wolf. You looked scared. Like a innocent bunny, wide eyed as you bit your tongue. He smirked as he set the whiskey down. Humming some before he chuckled darkly. “ Thats the look... i regonize you now, darling. Y/n? The stagecoach girl, I told yea id find you “ he whispered so you could hear. But his tone was dark. 

You froze. Now you clicked the pieces together. Looking at his face. Staring into his eyes. When you saw this man last. He had worn a bandana across his face. But those eyes... you regonized them. His voice. What did he want? That incident was a month ago and he was just now hunting you down? You didn't talk! You didn't alert the law. Why did he hunt you down. You knew who he was. Youve seen the bounty postsrs. Arthur Morgan..

The wolf found you.

You managed to pull your arm away and do your best to keep calm. Knowing your boss wouldnt lift a finger to help you. " Just give me a holler when you need another drink, Sir" you said and quickly stumbled away. Feeling those eyes pierce through you as if you were a fragile piece of glass.

You hid in the back for the rest od your shift. Another waitress tending to that man. You couldn't stay here. Their was no hesitation, leaving your work gown as he hurried out the back door into the alleyway. You wore a pretty dress. The fabric colored a light minty green. A brown corset atop which complimented your hair and eyes. You ran. Quickly going through the alleyways as you avoided the main road.

You found your way to the slums and to your home. It wasn't major. Or extravagant. Just a small apartment like home to get you by. As you rushed inside. You turned to close the door. However. To your surprise. It was stuck. Wait a second. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw the door was stopped by a boot. Startled, you stood there frozen. Arthur... He opened the door, you backing away as he shut the door.

" Cute. Trying to run like that, sweetheart. Now. Where were we?" he said, his tone low and somewhat dark. His eyes seemed glossed over like a predator. Your heart sank when the door locked. Oh but you werent going down without a fight. It was obvious this man wanted something from you. Money? Jewelry? The light you had, lit the room slightly. You could see Arthur’s posture. He looked at you, watching you like a wolf and a cornered rabbit. But the moment he took a step, you bolted.

You ran from a hungry wolf.

You managed to get to your room and attempted to grab the only weapon you owned. A schofield revolver. With a pearly grip and silver barrel. With a grapevine engraving. You turned to aim, but he was faster. Grabbing your wrist harshly. Causing you to drop the revolver. Doing so he had pinned you to the bed. Now holding both your wrists above your head. Your eyes met his and you knew you made a mistake. Filled with a dark lust, and a mixture of annoyance. His eyes piercing through your own, making your very core shake.

“ Big mistake” he growled. Using his foot, he kicked the revolver away. He didn’t want money... it wasn’t hard to see what intentions he had for you. Yet. Funny thing was... you should’ve been scared. Screaming for help. Yet, you couldn’t. As the feeling grew in your stomach. It was apparent how badly you wanted this. How badly you wanted him. And he seemed to notice to. “ you ain’t screamed yet... “ he face twists into a smirk as he raised a brow. “ Your enjoying this ain’tchya kitten?” He asked in a low burly tone that made you turn red as you widened your eyes.

“ I-“ No. you refused to give him the satisfaction. You growled and suddenly spat in his face. “ fuck you” you hissed. He wiped away your spit and his face went still. But that gleam in his eye. Your blood ran cold when he chuckled. The way he did was such a hefty tone, you felt heat rising throughout your body.

“ careful what you wish for” he said. And with that, he flipped you around with ease and quickly bonded your wrists together with bandana. Straddling your legs between his powerful thighs. It wasn’t tight. But there was no way of getting out of the knot he made or his strong legs. You squeaked when he lifted your skirt, exposing your thighs to the cold air. You began to squirm a bit. Then you felt his large calloused hand on your womanhood. Gently caressing it. Your face flushed at his words however. “ So wet, I barely touched you and yer already so wet for me darling? I’m flattered that yer getting all hot and bothered by a big bad outlaw like me” he said in a husky seductive tone that made you melt. You bit your lip as you fought back a moan, whimpering at the invading touch. By suppressing your moans, it only seemed to fuel Arthur. Tearing your panties, His finger entering your wet hot cunt. When you still held back, another finger. You finally gave in. Giving the man what he wanted.

“ that’s it kitten, I knew youd sound pretty when touched” he said. Enjoying your sweet sounds. They were intoxicating to his ears, sweet like a honeyed whiskey. Your legs went weak as your body gave in to him. Your mind flooded with such lewd things. Oh you wanted this man inside you! Wanted him to take you...

“A-arthur...please” You whined as your head rested on the bedsheets. Man behind you laced his fingers through your hair and pulled you up slightly, turning your head to look at him slightly. You could see the handsome devilish smug grin he had. 

“ You want something darling? Gonna have to tell me” 

“Please...”

“Please WHAT y/n?”

“ Please take me! “

It was silent for a moment. You felt heat rise to your cheeks. Especialy when he chuckled so seductively. Suddenly pushing your head down to the bed. You could hear him undo his gunbelt and fly. His belt landing with a hard thud. The only warning you recieved was his tightening hand in your hair. You screamed at the sudden intrusion inside your tight cunt. A mixture of both pain and pleasure. Sheathing himself inside you, thick and long. He began to thrust steadily at first. Despite the rough entry, he was taking it steady. 

“F-fuck, so tight...” Arthur groaned as he kept a steady rythm as fucked you. Each thrust you let out a hitched breath, moaning mess under him. This angle was so much for you! Each thrust diving deeper and deeper into you. He then leaned over you, wrapping an arm around you neck, arching your body, bring you up against his hard warm chest.His teeth grazing your neck and he began to bite down harshly making your writhe under him. Moaning his own name as he marked you. Claiming you for his own. 

Now his pace was quick, ravaging you as he held you. His own breath hitched as you could hear him moan your name. “ Look at you kitten, taking my cock so well...so well...” Arthur grunted as his lips brushed against your ear. As he went faster and faster, it drove you both closer to the edge. He pumped into you harder, hitting that perfect spot as you let out a strangled cry. Tightening around him as you came undone. 

He growled and quickly flipped you back around and forced himself back inside you. Releasing himself inside you as his member throbbed, having slammed far into you as he could. His hips jerked. Both of you remained still catching your breath. You also noticed your hands where untied as you were suddenly pulled into a hug. Man plopping on the bed besides you, with you in his arms. 

He seemed to purr in content and you then realized. Raising a brow as you turned to face him, Staying in his arms.

“ Arthur?...”

“hmm?”

“ ... why did you follow me...?”

Arthur seemed to chuckle as he pulled you closer to him, kissing the top of your forehead. “ Their was a reason i let you go that day... Seeing you that day, just couldnt stop thinking of you darling. “ He said, and possesviely held you. You simply smiled and relaxed into his warmth. Oh this man... What a odd way of love.


End file.
